se que tuviste despedida de soltera
by canela312
Summary: La recién casada Hinata Hyuga invita a sus amigas Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sakura y a su hermanita a pasar la tarde en su nueva casa pero la menor hyuga quiere saber si en realidad la despedida de soltera de su hermana fue tan tranquila como decían. - Hermana no me quedare tranquila hasta que me digan la verdad- TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué hiciste en tu despedida de soltera?

Holy a todos traigo una nueva historia esta será corta creo que 3 capítulos máximo asi que los dejo leer disfruten.

-dialogo-

-*pensamientos*-

Capitulo 1

En una linda y recién estrenada casa se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes mujeres conversando tranquilamente ¿Quiénes son? Pues nada mas y nada menos que una recién casada Hinata sus amigas Sakura, Tenten, Temari y su hermanita Hanabi.

-¿chicas donde esta Ino?- pregunto la peliazul –me dijo que debía recoger algo – dijo sakura – que flojera ya debería haber llegado- oye temari te estas contagiando con shikamaru- no digas tonterías tenten- en ese momento sono el timbre de la casa y Hinata se levanto para abrir- Ino por fin llegaste solo faltabas tu- lo siento hinata es que tenia que traer esta belleza- ¿un pendrive?- la belleza esta dentro del pendrive amiga que tal chicas?-

Todas saludaron a Ino, se sirvieron refrescos y hablaban tranquilamente hasta que alguien hizo una genial pregunta- ¿hermana tuviste despedida de soltera?- por que preguntas eso hanabi? si sabes que no hice nada- pregunto nerviosa la hyuga mayor- hanabi la despedida que le organizamos a hinata fue un dia en un spa tu también estabas- dijo sakura – es cierto ese fue todo el plan- apoyo tenten y luego temari intento cambiar de tema -si fue muy tranquilo y relajante dereriamos ir de nuevo verdad chicas- creo lo mismo temari chan- oigan no cambien el tema, Ino tu me dirás verdad- niña ya escuchaste, no hicimos nada mas o acazo nos viste con cara de sueño en la boda?-*bum le gane a la enana soy la mejor*- pensó Ino – entonces por que están todas tan nerviosas?-Hermanita ninguna esta nerviosa- no les creo- sakura suspiro y dijo- ¿Por qué no nos crees?- es que no me entra en la cabeza que Ino siendo tan atrevida no organizara nada- *demonios por que los hyugas son tan inteligentes*- pensó temari mientras Tenten solo se resignó y dijo- Hinata yo creo que ya es grande para saber…Saber que?-

La recién casada abrió mucho los ojos y grito- si hanabi ya estas grande a si que tienes que saber que los unicornios no existen- queeee?- grito hanabi- rompiste mis ilusiones de niña como pudiste?- ES EN SERIO?- dijeron al unísono las kunoishis- claro que no que piensan que tengo 3 años? Díganme que están escondiendo- ya hinata se lo voy a decir- Ino cerda cállate- temari tu me apoyas verdad- creo que ino tiene razón- pero que dicen hinata tiene que decidir si contarle o no –contarme que?- Tenten que hiciste- dijo asustada Hinata- se delataron solas ya díganme que hicieron- la peliazul suspiro y miro a su ya no tan pequeña hermana- por favor hermanita- y la menor hyuga uso ese tono de hermanita menor que nunca falla (lo se por experiencia jajajaja) –esta bien- dijo resignada la mayor de las hyuga-pero yo no sere la que cuente eso- Okey yo Ino Yamanaka te enseñare, pequeña hanabi, lo que es una parranda real- dijo Ino con una mano en el corazón y estrellitas en los ojos- pero primero tenemos que prepararnos cierren todas las cortinas de esta sala traigan comida y refrescos ¿Hina usare tu tv y tu blue-ray?- esta bien Ino pero por que quieres convertir mi sala en una cueva oscura?- Asi va a parecer cine querida amiga será un buen ambiente para ver lo que tengo en este pendrive-

A si que todas organizaron la sala de una forma en que todas vieran directamente a la tv, dejaron comida y jugo en la mesa de centro, cerraron las cortinas y se sentaron a esperar a que la rubia de largo cabello comenzara- Bueno hanabi ahora escucharas la mejor historia de tu vida- vamos deja los rodeos y comienza ya quiero saber que hicieron- con calma esto se debe contar con mucho detalle- ya empieza cerda que me estas desesperando- si Ino comienza antes de que hina se arrepienta- tenten tiene razón- ya entendí no necesito que me lo repitan tanto- Ino respiro profundamente y comenzó-

-Todo inicio un mes antes del matrimonio tu hermana estaba muy estresada con los preparativo y con las chicas decidimos que teníamos que llevarla a algún lugar lindo para que se relaje a si que fuimos con kakashi a pedirle permiso para salir de la aldea. Una vez con el permiso teníamos que decidir a donde ir a si que fuimos a preguntarle a Lady Tsunade por algún lugar lindo ya que ella viajaba mucho, nos recomendó ir a las playas coirón y cuando fuimos a una agencia de viajes descubrimos que el vendito lugar era de lo mejor hay entretención por donde mires y ahí surgió la gran idea ese sitio es perfecto para una despedida de soltera así que ¿por qué no hacerlo? .

-entonces aquella vez no fueron a una misión, dijeron eso para que nadie se entere- dijo Hanabi- exacto Hanabi- oye Temari sigue tu – okey yo continuo.

-Luego de planear el viaje debíamos organizar la despedida de soltera y a Sakura se le ocurrió que hiciéramos tarjetitas y en cada una de ellas pusimos diferentes actividades - ¿Por qué tarjetas?- lo hicimos asi para que sea mas entretenido Hina tenia que elegir la tarjeta y lo que dijere en la carta que elegía era lo que teníamos que hacer – y que decían esas tarjetas?- Vamos no seas impaciente ya llegare a esa parte.

Cuando ya teníamos todo planeado llego la parte que creímos seria la mas difícil convencer a tu hermana, pero no fue asi en cuanto le dijimos que queríamos llevarla a relajarse en la playa ella acepto, al otro dia nos fuimos y como llegamos de noche decidimos descansar hasta el otro dia- valla yo crei que habían ido a divertirse en cuanto llegaron – eso era imposible llegamos muy cansadas pero dejemos eso de lado al otro dia de nuestra legada salimos a ver ropa y paseamos por ahí cuando ya estaba atardeciendo volvimos al hotel y ahí le dijimos a Hina que celebraríamos su despedida de soltera esa noche por supuesto ella se negó pero logramos convencerla y todas nos pusimos lindos vestidos y ….-espera temari no es necesario seguir hablando si podemos verlo- dijo Ino con una diabólica sonrisa en la cara luego tomo el control de la tv puso play y la película comenzó.

Y hasta aquí me quedo ya me dio mucho sueño para seguir escribiendo lo siento pero pronto actualizare y prepárense por que esta despedida de soltera es épica no van a querer perdérsela.

Besos y cariños

Canela.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy de nuevo aquí esta el otro capitulo y me disculpo por hacerlo tan corto pero bueno mejor los dejo leer.

Cuando ya teníamos todo planeado llego la parte que creímos seria la mas difícil convencer a tu hermana, pero no fue asi en cuanto le dijimos que queríamos llevarla a relajarse en la playa ella acepto, al otro dia nos fuimos y como llegamos de noche decidimos descansar hasta el otro dia- valla yo crei que habían ido a divertirse en cuanto llegaron – eso era imposible llegamos muy cansadas pero dejemos eso de lado al otro dia de nuestra legada salimos a ver ropa y paseamos por ahí cuando ya estaba atardeciendo volvimos al hotel y ahí le dijimos a Hina que celebraríamos su despedida de soltera esa noche por supuesto ella se negó pero logramos convencerla y todas nos pusimos lindos vestidos y ….-espera temari no es necesario seguir hablando si podemos verlo- dijo Ino con una diabólica sonrisa en la cara luego tomo el control de la tv puso play y la película comenzó

En la pantalla del enorme televisor apareció el titulo de la película "Alcohol, música y playa" y luego aparecían todas las kunoishis, excepto Ino, entrando a un lujoso hotel -oye cerda que haces?- pruebo mi nueva GoPro- genial asi podremos grabar todo- dijo tenten-

Todas entraron pidieron la tarjeta para entrar a su habitación y fueron hasta el último piso del lugar- Bueno querida Hinata esperamos que esto te guste- dijo Ino sonriendo mientras temari abría la puerta de la suite- nos quedaremos aquí?- si hinata pensamos que lo necesitabas estas muy estresada verdad sakura- si amiga si seguías asi te ibas a poner mal- oigan tengo hambre pidamos algo para comer- pidió tenten- bueno instálense yo llamo para preguntar el menú- gracias temari –oye sakura mira esto esta genial – dijo emocionada la peliazul- estoy muy cansada el viaje fue largo – reclamo tenten- chicas ya pedi la comida y hina también pedi rollos de canela- muchas gracias oye Ino chan ¿vas a grabar todo el viaje?- si quiero tener el recuerdo de este viaje y además- cerda que demonios haces no me grabes cuando me estoy cambiando- no te miraba a ti frentona grababa a tenten mira como se durmió- y ahí estaba la chica de cabello castaño dormida con la mitad de su cuerpo en la barra del mini bar que había en la suite –como se pudo dormir así? Eso se ve muy incomodo- dijo sakura – creo que la voy a despertar Hinata ten la cámara un momento- ino no seas brusca podrías tirarla de esa silla- si hinata no le voy a hacer daño- entonces que haces con esos hielos cerda?- Ino acaso quieres…- silencio temari no arruines la sorpresa hina estas grabando- si- entonces lo voy a hacer- ino tomo delicadamente el cuello de la blusa de la castaña lo separo un poco por la parte de la espalda y hecho 3 hielos que se deslizaron lentamente por la espalda de la chica que se levanto rápidamente y se puso en posición de ataque- quien me puso hielo en mi espaldita?- nadie!- dijeron las 4 kunoishs asustadas solo faltaba que la castaña saque sus armas- se que una de ustedes fue pero quien?- y saco un kunai para hacer su interrogatorio, las miro a todas y dijo- Hinata no fue ella nunca haría esto, mmmm a si que eso me deja con 3 sospechosas asi que …- justo tocaron la puerta de la suite y alguien dijo desde afuera- la comida- wiiii comida- tenten se olvidó de su enojo y fue a abrir la puerta- y apareció un guapo camarero con cabello rojo ojos azules vestido con pantalones y zapatos negros camisa blanca que dejaba ver que tenia unos buenos músculos, una corbata de moño en resumen APETITOSO- que tal- dijo tenten mientras le caía un hilo de baba por la barbilla a si que temari se acercó y le susurro- tenten deja de babear no seas tan rara- buenas noches señoritas les traje su cena- y Ino que entro en modo coqueta le dijo- y dime tu también estas incluido en la cena?- Ino vasta!- la reprendió la ojiperla y el sexi chico se acercó a hinata le tomo la mano y dijo- bueno pues estoy dispuesto a ser parte de la cena de esta belleza angelical- q..qu..que?- puedes comerme entero muñeca- No quiero- ella separo sus manos y se alejo - segura?- muy segura- yo creo que si quieres tener un buen revolcón conmigo- hinata se sonrojó intensamente por las palabras de ese atrevido- déjame estoy comprometida- uuuu vez podemos celebrar tu despedida de soltera de la mejor forma- y en ese momento sakura estallo- quítate de aquí imbécil- valla veo que a ti te gustaría estar conmigo- pero de que demonios hablas?- entonces porque te apareces frente a mi sin polera?- bueno idiota es hora de que te vallas- dijo tenten- a si? Y quien me va a obligar?- temari saco un kunai y se lo puso en el cuello y dijo- te voy a decir algo que te va a salvar la vida- que….que es?- uy tienes miedo? Pobrecito- se burlo Ino- yo te aconsejo que nos dejes en paz porque somos kunoishis y sabemos mas de mil formas de matarte cada una mas dolorosa que la otra- okey entendí no me maten por favor- bueno te dejaremos vivir pero si vuelves a molestarnos ya sabes lo que te pasara- disfruten su comida adiós- y el asustado camarero salio corriendo del lugar sin siquiera atreverse a mirar atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Holy de nuevo este capitulo va a ser mas largo y mucho mas raro espero que disfruten :D

-dialogo-

-*pensamiento*-

Continua el video

La castaña suspiro con cansancio y dijo- chicas comamos antes de que se enfrie nuestra comida- si ya quiero comer mis rollos de canela- todas se pusieron a comer "tranquilamente" y cuando lo digo con comillas es porque quiero decier que se zamparon todo lo que había en el carrito de comida sin siquiera usar un tenedor o algo parecido –dios estoy llena- dijo Ino –chicas me voy a dormir no aguanto mas- dijo temari, tenten bostezo y se levanto del sofá –yo igual duerman bien- yo creo que deberíamos acostarnos para poder disfrutar de la playa mañana- dijo Sakura- si tienes razón pero antes- dijo Ino juntándose con sakura y Hinata y poniendo la cámara, que no había dejado de grabar desde que fue encendida, frente a las tres para grabarse- que haces Ino chan- hay que decir buenas noches a la cámara- que?- les voy a enseñar mañana le toca a hinata- dijo Ino entusiasmada- ya terminamos el dia cero de nuestro viaje fue algo extraño y cansador pero divertido ahora tenemos sueño a si que nos vamos a acostar a si que adiós nos vemos mañana.- Ino apago la cámara-

En la pantalla de la tv se veía fin del dia cero hanabi lo detuvo y dijo- okey esa fue la primera noche y ya les paso algo raro creo que eso fue planeado- te equivocas hanabi el estúpido camarero si es asi por suerte no nos molesto mas- dijo sakura.

Ino le puso play al video donde se vio el titulo "dia 1: el inicio de la perdición"

La rubia de larga cabellera encendió la cámara y dijo –comenzó un nuevo dia… ahora ha despertar a todas- la chica fue al cuarto de sakura la movio un poco para que se levante y luego hicieron lo mismo con tenten y temari esta ultima pregunto- ¿Por qué no quieren despertar a Hinata?- aun tenemos que hacer algunas compras- explico tenten- hey pero se puede despertar no puede saber que salimos sin ella- tienes razón Ino por eso traje esto- ¿Qué es sakura?- gas somnífero – pero eso la podría tener durmiendo todo el dia- tranquila temari calcule bien la dosis tendremos una hora para buscar lo que necesitamo- bueno entonces dale el somnífero antes de que despierte –si tienes razón tenten, no queremos que note que la drogamos a si que lo voy a hacer ahorita- espera sakura yo te acompaño esto hay que grabarlo- yo también quiero ver- dijo temari- bueno vamos todas- dijo sakura-.

Ino fue la primera en entrar a la habitación y dijo- mira se ve tan pequeña e indefensa…Naruto es un suertudo- ya cállate puerca- cállate tu frentona- uf ya me aburrieron- oye temari que haces no actives la bomba con nosotras en la habitación- ups! Ya lo hice- chicas salgamos ahora y cierren la puerta- dijo sakura –uffff estas loca…-.

El video se detuvo inesperadamente y cuando buscaron quien lo había detenido vieron a Hinata con el control de la tv en la mano y mirando fríamente a sus amigas hasta que dijo- me drogaron- amiguita no te enfades fue para que no te dieras cuenta de la sorpresa que te queríamos hacer- ya no importa sigamos viendo- de nuevo inicio el video y luego de una pequeña reprimenda a temari por ser tan descuidada salieron del hotel para ir al centro de la ciudad- bueno sakura tienes la lista – aquí la tengo tenten- déjame ver – dijo Temari- lo primero es comprar la corona con el velo para hinata asi se va a notar que ella es la que se va a casar- las cuatro kunoishis caminaron un poco y cada tanto pasaban a alguna tienda pero no lograban encontrar las cosas que querían hasta que Ino dijo- chicas este es el paraíso de las despedidas de soltera- estaban justo frente a una tienda con pintura rosa, fucsia y negro se veía muy elegante pero el nombre era un verdadero chiste "con la soga al cuello" y su lema: sin nosotros no hay despedida- kiaaa –gritaron todas las kunoishis por tanta emoción que tenían acumulada - hay que entrar apresúrense- Ino calmate – la reprendio tenten- todas entraron e iniciaron con la lista- saku dinos lo que necesitamos 1°velo de novia- dijo temari- miren esto esta perfecto- es hermoso – temari, sakura vean esta tiara- es justo lo que necesitamos lo llevamos . Sakura que sigue en la lista?- veamos algo para nosotras ¿donde están las orejas de animalitos?- yo quiero de conejita- grito Ino- okey unas de conejo, yo de oso, tenten de que quieres?-mmm de gato- okey solo faltas tu temari- yo llevaré de tigresa- que mas necesitamos? – miren esas boas de pluma siempre e querido de esas- dijo temari emocionada- las llevamos- mira esta cosa es perfecta para Hina – Ino tenia en sus manos una cinta como las que le ponen a las reinas de belleza pero esta decía "adiós soltería"- perfecto eso también mmmm que tal si llevamos de estas pulseras que brillan en la oscuridad?- si esas también me gustan saku- chicas ya paguemos aun nos falta comprar los vestidos los zapatos y los accesorios- dijo tenten asi que dejaron el dinero y salieron de la extraña tienda para buscar donde comprar lo que les faltaba y luego de visitar varias tiendas volvieron al hotel cinco minutos antes de que la peliazul despertara.

-Ufff esas han sido las compras mas rapidas que he hecho en mi vida- reclamo Ino – ya déjalo, recuerda que hacemos esto por hina- dijo sakura- chicas ya están todas levantadas!- se sorprendio Hinata pero temari la calmo- tranquila nos acabamos de levantar- ya desayunaron?-no todavía asi que ve a ducharte para que bajemos al salón comedor- bueno vuelvo enseguida.

Luego de que hinata se arreglara un poco bajaron a desayunar y luego salieron a pasear por la playa, fueron a un parque de diversiones y de compras hasta que dieron las 6 de la tarde cuando volvieron al hotel.

-Hinata te tenemos una sorpresa- dijo con entusiasmo Ino- de veras que es?- las cuatro kunoishis se juntaron y dijeron- organizamos tu despedida de soltera!- q…q…qu..que?- vamos hina es un momento para entretenerte con nosotras- dijo sakura- además no vamos a hacer nada malo es solo una salida de chicas- mmm bueno me convenciste tenten- okey entonces debemos arreglamos para pasar una noche genial- dijo Ino- chicas voy a tomar una ducha –bueno hina ve tranquila creo que yo también voy a hacer lo mismo- dijo temari.

La pantalla de la tv se fundió en negro y luego aparecieron letras rosas que decían "hora de ponernos guapas" y aparecía la cara de Ino narrando lo que habían hecho mientras no grababa– que tal son las 8 de la noche comimos pasteles y ahora estamos poniéndonos guapas miren como quede- Ino grabo al espejo para que se viera todo su cuerpo ella llevaba unos tacones altos de color negro un vestido morado que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y en la cabeza tenia las orejas de conejo- soy muy sexi lo se- ya cerda deja de hablarle a tus fans imaginarios- déjame frentona- mejor ven a ayudarnos a convencer a hinata a ponerse ese vestido- bueno vamos- caminaron hasta la habitación de la peliazul donde la encontraron a ella vestida con una bata rosa, el cabello ondulado, con los ojos delineados y los labios rojos- vamos Hina ponte ese vestido te vas a ver bien- trataba de convencerla temari- no estoy segura no es mi estilo- dijo tímidamente la hyuga –vamos póntelo, hazlo por nosotras- pero ino yo nunca he usado algo asi tan lleno de brillo- Hina se supone que tienes que brillar – esta bien me lo voy a poner porque esta muy lindo- si!- dijeron las cuatro kunoishis a si que Hinata se puso el vestido con lentejuelas que cambiaban de azul a verde, unos tacones negros y la corona con el pequeño velo de novia.

-Ya estamos todas listas asi que llego la hora de las tarjetas- dijo Ino con entusiasmo -¿Qué tarjetas?- mira hina aquí tenemos estas cartas cada una tiene una actividad a si que tienes que elegir una y lo que diga ahí es lo que vamos a hacer- ya entiendo sakura chan…pues entonces elijo la celeste- -*me da miedo elegir la tarjetita roja quisas que tiene escrito*- pensó la hyuga pero algo la asusto y la hiso dudar de su elección sus amigas tenían una sonrisa maléfica en sus rostros- pues veamos que dice… dame la carta hina- toma temari- mmm buena elección aquí dice que tenemos que vendarte los ojos para llevarte al lugar- q..q..qu..QUE! a donde me quieren llevar- es sorpresa hina-dijo Ino entretenida- rosadita ponle la venda- tenten no me digas rosadita – mmm bueno no lo vuelvo a hacer- okey la venda esta puesta y hinata tienes prohibido usar tu byakugan sino vas a arruinar nuestra sorpres- no lo voy a usar sakura- ya hina toma mi mano para que no te caigas- gracias temari- dijo asustada la ojiperla- bien estamos saliendo de la habitación pasamos por la sala y ya estamos en el pasillo- iba diciendo Ino- chicas podrían también tomar mi otra mano asi me sentiré mas segura- okey yo te llevo- dijo sakura mientras Ino segia grabando todo y pregunto- Hina como te sientes?- estoy algo nerviosa que tal si me dan una pista de como es el lugar a donde iremos?- nada de pistas amiga- dijo entretenida tenten- bien ya estamos en el ascensor…hina luego subiremos a un auto y vamos a demorar como 10 minutos en llegar – aviso temari- valla tienen esto muy bien planeado- todo esta perfectamente calculado hina- dijo orgullosa sakura- chicas que habrían hecho si yo decía que no quería hacer esto- pero que pregunta obviamente te abríamos metido en ese vestido y te sacaríamos amarrada- ooo que linda forma de convencerme ino- listo estamos en la recepción- dijo temari- valla si que esta llena – que que dijiste sakura- que hay mucha gente aquí- que vergüenza chicas pasemos rápido me debo ver muy ridícula asi- claro que no hina- no te creo Ino- bueno saldremos rápido… oigan todos- grito ino- esta es mi amiga hinata estamos en su despedida de soltera y ella cree que se ve ridícula asi ustedes que creen?- unos chicos gritaban- te comería completa…eres hermosa… tu prometido es un maldito afortunado…mejor casate conmigo chiquita….eres lo mas sexi que he visto en mi vida- que tal hina aun crees que te ves mal- pregunto tenten divertida- chicas po…por…por favor sáquenme de aquí- ya estamos cerca de la puerta relájate – dijo temari para tranquilizarla- kiaaaa miren que auto mas genial- grito ino- ven hina ya abrimos la puerta ten cuidado con tu cabeza – gracias sakura chan-

Una vez que todas estaban en el auto mejor dicho limusina el auto arranco para llevarlas a su primera parada- hina relájate toma un poco de esto- dijo tenten mientras ponía una copa con sidra en sus manos- bueno- y hinata se tomo un sorbo- mmm que rico me encanta la sidra- ya llegamos- dijo sakura (auto flash jajajaja)-

Se bajaron y entraron a un local donde las recibió un chico vestido de bombero sexi que les pregunto- tienen reserva?- si a nombre de Ino yamanaka – ooo valla ella debe ser la festejada – dijo señalando a la pobre peliazul que seguía con los ojos vendados- si ella es- respondió temari bien pasen por aquí la sorpresa esta lista- dijo con voz seductora el exquisito muchacho… perdón el bombero sexi mmmm-

Una vez que estaban todas en una mesa cerca de una pasarela de modelaje le dieron otro vaso a hinata esta vez con ron- bien hina aun te vez algo nerviosa a si que bebe un poco mas- y la palida chica recibió el vaso y se tomo el contenido de una sola vez dejando a todas sorprendidas- hina estas bien- pregunto preocupada sakura- claro que si – entonces no te hace mal beber tanto de una sola vez?- dijo tenten preocupada- claro que no en las ceremonias hyuga siempre debo beber algo es una tradición….creo- pero que raros son-dijo ino- bueno hina nuestra primera parada es "El Paraiso"- dijo temari mientras le quitaba la venda hinata abrió los ojos y se sorprendió estaba en un bar lleno de hombres guapos con disfraces sexis – chi…chi…chichas- te gusto?- pregunto Ino feliz pero lo único que hiso la peliazul fue tomar otro vaso con ron – hinata no creo que sea bueno que bebas tan rápido- dijo sakura- chicas no quiero estar aquí!- calma hina dinos por que no- pidió temari con un puchero- yo solo quiero comerme a Naru kun en mi noche de bodas (se le solto la lengua) y se que aun no hemos tenido sexo pero ya lo vi sin camiseta cuando fuimos a la piscina y ninguno de estos chicos es tan sabroso como mi prometido asi que no necesito mirar a otros hombres porque ya tengo todo lo que quiero esperándome en konaha- todas las chicas quedaron con ojos de plato y la mandíbula desencajada- valla hinata asi que se te sale un lado pervertido cuando bebes – dijo ino pícaramente aunque de nuevo el alcohol actuó en hinata y esta se levantó de su silla y dijo- quiero irme denme otra tarjetita- okey elije- dijo sakura- mmm quiero la roja- a ver dámela hina- si tenten- esta dice que tenemos que ir a la disco…me ubiera gustado quedarme mas tiempo este lugar esta de lujo- dijo tenten haciendo puchero- no queda de otra vamos a la limo- temari- dime hina- tenemos una limo?- si es esa –la roja?- esa misma- wiiii siempre he querido andar en una se abre el techo?- creo que si- dijo sakura –genial vamos rápido-

Todas volvieron a subir se sirvieron algunos tragos y abrieron el techo de la limo donde se asomaron Ino y Hinata mientras las otras solo bajaron los vidrios. Iban pasando cerca de unos muchachos como de su misma edad a si que Ino grito- están como quieren guapotes- y lo mas extraño para todas fue que hinata dijera- tienes lindo trasero rojito- y el chico pelirrojo sonrió algo abochornado- esa es la actitud amiga- dijo ino mientras se servía mas wiski- recuerda que esta es una de tus últimas noches de descontrol de soltera di todo lo que quieras – siiii yo voy a disfrutar de la noche- y luego se pusieron a saludar a la gente cual divas fueran y lo mas sorprendente es que todos volteaban a verlas después de todo belleza tan exótica como la de Hinata no se veían todos los días. Luego de un rato llegaron a la disco y en cuanto entraron todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a las muchachas que fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas para poder tomar algo mas antes de bailar y ahí estaba un grupo de amigos mirándolas fijamente hasta que uno dijo- miren y aprendan me echare al bolsillo a la del vestidito brillante- comenzó a caminar a su mesa tomo una silla, se sentó al lado de hinata le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros y dijo- que tal amor sabes me has flechado porque mujer mas bella que tu no he visto en mi vida y puedo saber al ver tus lindos ojitos que la hermosura que tienes por fuera también la tienes dentro asi que por favor concédeme esta pieza de…de..de- el chico callo y se puso nervioso la chica que estaba abrasando lo miraba con tanto odios que lo hizo perder su voz- si no me quitas las manos de encima en este instante te quitare la oportunidad de tener hijos y vas a tener una vida sexual muuuyyy aburrida- en un arranque de valentía el chico volvió a sonreír y dijo- vamos chiquita no te hagas la difícil sabes muy bien que quieres venir con migo, podemos tener una gran diversión en mi auto- todas las kunoishis se enfadaron y sacaron varias armas incluyendo a hinata que sostenía un lindo y afilado kunai en sus manos- deja de tocarme ahora- s..s…si si ya te solte lo vez por favor no me maten- ahora tu y tus amigos váyanse de aquí –dijo Ino y el chico salio corriendo del lugar –pero que le pasa a los hombres son unos bobos-reclamo tenten- hola me llamo Daniel y el camilo podemos sentarnos con ustedes- otros mas –dijo temari aburrida y sakura respondió- miren si vienen a flirtear con nosotras mejor olvídense no queremos nada- hay claro que no cariño somos gays solo queríamos agradecerles que hayan espantado a esos tipos tan odiosos- acaso los molestaron pregunto hinata- si son unos idiotas- oigan siéntense con nosotras será mas divertido si somos mas- los invito tenten- muchas gracias – tenten asi me llamo y ellas son ino sakura temari y nuestra festejada hinata- valla y que celebran?- pregunto camilo- mi despedida de soltera- dijo feliz hinata- oooo pero que lindo ahora entiendo porque tienen cosas tan raras- dijo Daniel mientras ino sacaba unas cosas de su bolso y dijo- bueno chicos si vamos a estar juntos tienen que tener algún accesorio de fiesta- ino les paso collares hawaianos de flores y algunas pulseras flúor- miren ya llegaron nuestras margaritas- frentona te reto a tomarte tu vaso de una sola vez- de acuerdo cerda aquí voy- todas gritaban- fondo fondo fondo fondo!- sii lo lograste sakura chan ahora vamos a bailar- dijo hinata parándose y yendo directo al escenario- esa es mi hinata – grito temari- vamos a acompañarla hay que animar más este lugar- dijo tenten mientras subían al escenario….y ahí se desvaneció el video y apareció otro titulo que decía "noche de perdición al diablo los modales" y luego apareció hinata en el escenario con un vaso en la mano y sosteniendo un micrófono en la otra mientras cantaba problema de ariana grande a duo los camilo que también tenia varias copas encima y asi siguieron cantando y bailando varias horas animado muchísimo la fiesta tanto que el dueño les dio tragos gratis por atraer a tantos clientes.

Mientras todas miraban el video no notaron la presencia de cierto rubio que estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirando el video ¿Cuándo había llegado? Pues justo en el momento en que la hyuga estaba abrazada a Daniel buen momento para pensar mal no creen pero a pesar de lo impulsivo que es el rubio solo se quedo ahí mirando el video.

Hinata seguía en el escenario cantando todo tipo de canciones hasta que ino dijo- un aplauso para mi amiga que se casa en una semana- y todos ovacionaron a la peliazul como si fuera una estrella y una chica grito- dinos como es tu prometido- y ahí el dj le bajo a la música y hinata comenzó a hablar- mi prometido es el hombre mas sexi de la tierra tiene un cuerpo de lo mejor también es ninja como yo y rubio de ojos azules tiene una hermosa sonrisa lo amo muchísimo y es de lo mejor estar con el y aunque tiene montones de fans me eligió a mi ya no puedo esperar mas por nuestra noche de bodas- y como se llama pregunto otra muchacha- pues el es naruto namikase uzumaki el ninja mas sexi del mundo- queeeeeee- grito un grupo de chicas naruto kun se va a casar contigo? Noooo nuestra oportunidad de tener algo con el murió- a no ser que su prometida desaparezca- dijo otra chica…

Y hasta aquí me quedo

¿Qué le ocurrirá a la pobre hinata? ¿seguiran bebiendo hasta quedar en coma etílico? ¿Qué va a hacer naruto al ver tanta cercanía entre hinata camilo y Daniel? (el no sabe que son gays)

Véanlo en el próximo capitulo donde habra mas alcohol y fiesta

Besos Canela


	4. Chapter 4

Holiwis siento la demora pero esta semana a sido fatal he tenido pruebas todos los días estoy muriendo pero bueno aquí tengo el nuevo capitulo parece que me extendí un poquito jajajajaja

-dialogo-

-*pensamiento*-

Capitulo 4

¿Como se llama tu prometido?- pregunto una muchacha- pues el es naruto namikase uzumaki el ninja mas sexi del mundo- queeeeeee- grito un grupo de chicas naruto kun se va a casar contigo? Noooo nuestra oportunidad de tener algo con el murió- a no ser que su prometida desaparezca- dijo otra chica- oye te llamas hinata verdad- dijo la misma chica- si por que preguntas?- solo me gusta saber el nombre de las personas a las que les lanzo kunais eso es todo- que dijiste grito ino- pero no recibió respuesta lo único que vio fue que varios kunais se dirigían a su amiga peliazul- todas las narulovers animaban a la psicópata que quería eliminar a la hyuga pero poco les duro su alegría ya que hinata ni siquiera necesito su byakugan para desviar los kunais y luego sus cuatro amigas y sus dos nuevos amigos se pusieron al lado de ella en posición de batalla claro que como Camilo y Daniel en vez de ninjas parecían bailarines pero eso no importaba aun asi se veian bien.

Hinata se acercó a la impertinente chica que se había atrevido a atacarla y pues como estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol dijo- a ti nadie te ha dicho que no debes atacar a un hyuga?- y por que no puedo, te crees mucho por ser de ese clan- espera miko- dijo una chica de cabello café- que pasa amiga- no la ataques- y por que no eso es lo que se merece por quitarnos a naruto – tienes toda la razón dijeron otras muchachas- es que ella es hinata hyuga- y a mi que me importa actua como si fuera una princesa –oye no intentes hablar mal de hina- dijo temari- si te metes con ella te metes con nosotras- tranquila sakura no me va a hacer nada- quien dice que no- MIKO!- grito su amiga deja de decir tonterías primero ella si es una princesa segundo los hyugas son muy fuertes y tercero y peor ella es una de las salvadoras de la tierra y tubo un gran papel en la guerra- y después de decir eso todas las fans se sentaros e hicieron como si no hubiera pasado nada –todas son unas cobardes que no luchan por su amor- pero las 7 amigas le restaron importancia a la otra chica y decidieron que era mejor salir de ahí antes de que iniciara una pelea asi que tenten dijo- hina elige tu otra tarjeta- mmmm quiero la rosa- uy hina muy buena elección dijo ino- a que te refieres con eso- pregunto camilo- léelo tu mismo cami chan- y que decía la tierna tarjeta rosa pues nada mas y nada menos que sex shop- uy mira esto dani – mmm es un muy buen panorama- temari se acerco a la ojiperla y le vendo los ojos- ya esta ahora vamos al auto amiga- bueno temari- estuvieron un rato en la limo hasta que llegaron a un lugar que tenia lindos corazones pintados afuera y su cartel decía "zona de amor" en ninguna parte decía que artículos vendía a si que decidieron quitarle la venda a hinata ahí mismo ya querían ver su cara de sorpresa y ¿pánico? ,Tal vez, que tendría al ver que había ahí dentro- y que te parece nuestra nueva parada hina- se ve muy linda ino chan- que bueno que te guste dijo la pelirosa- chicas entremos ya- si tenten- ino entro primero y enfoco el rostro de hinata para grabar ese genial hecho y tal como lo habían dicho la cara de la peliazul se puso inmediatamente roja y en sus ojos se notaba que quería salir corriendo de ahí- ch..chi…chicasss- hina vas a necesitar algunas cosas para hacer tus noches de casada mas divertidas – dijo entretenida tenten (ya todas tenían sus copas encima)- niña lo primero que necesitas en uno de estos- dijo camilo mientras sostenía un micro vertido blanco que se transparentaba y debajo llevaba un conjunto blanco con diseños en negro- cual es el color favorito de naruto- pregunto Daniel- el..el..naranjo- respondió apenada la peliazul- que tal este- dijo sakura ella sostenia un vestido del mismo tipo que el anterior pero este era en degrade comenzaba con naranjo suave hasta llegar al rojo y debajo ropa interior de encaje color rojo- ese es perfecto dijeron todas- tenten apareció con unas esposas suaves que tenían tela color rosa- me gusta- dijo temari- y asi fueron juntando cosas como chocolate para untar donde quieras mmmm, un kamasutra, disfraces de todo tipo y algunas cosas mas y luego de pagar salieron felices de la tienda subieron a la limo y salio elegida otra tanjeta ir a la playa y aunque era de lo mas raro ir a las cuatro de la mañana lo hicieron igual después de todo el lugar siempre tenia la temperatura perfecta ellas pensaban sentarse en la arena conversar y beber un poco mas pero la peliazul tenia otros planes –que hace hinata- pregunto sakura- creo que se esta sacando el vestido-dijo ino- queeee!- dijeron los 6 al mismo tiempo y hinata se acerco un poco mas y dijo voy a nadar- yo igual quiero- y de repente todos estaban jugando en el agua pero apareció un grupo de chicos y chicas en la playa y dijeron genial hagamos una fiesta en la playa invitaron a las kunoishis y a sus dos amigos a sentarce cerca de la fogata que habían encendido pusieron una radio que sonaba muy fuerte y sirvieron algo de alcohol y los jóvenes que pasaban se iban uniendo y cada vez llegaban mas hasta que termino siendo una fiesta masiva con dj y escenario incluido y adivinen quien estaba ahí arriba era hinata cantando like a virgen con su vestido de lentejuelas su banda imitación de miss universo y su velo de novia .

Y luego de cantar por un rato hinata bajo y le dijo a sus amigas- hagamos una competencia- de que- dijo sakura medio hebria- de quien puede tomar mas tequila en un minuto- acepto dijo temari- y comenzó todo habían dos mesas (notece era tan masivo que hasta mesas instalaron jajajaja) llenas de vasos de tequila y camilo que era el mas sobrio dijo- temari hinata comienzan en 3..2..1..ya-

La noche continua asi entre bailes juegos nadar en ropa interior y beber mas alcohol hasta que la cámara que grababa todo se quedo quieta en una mesa –hola soy camilo y hoy hare la misión imposible llevar a mis nuevas amigas a su hotel y a este descuidado Daniel a su departamento miren como están- hizo una vista panorámica con la cámara y lo primero que se veía era a hinata alegando con otra ebria sobre la existencia del unicornio que veian, -ya te dije que es verdeeee hinataa- claro que no dana es rojo – te quiero tanto hina- y yo tambiennn… oye ya viste la medusa voladora- woooo es hermosa- y nuevamente se escucho la voz de camilo- no hay nada mas tonto que una conversación de ebrias- y aquí les presento a el cuarteto dormilon ino que esta abrazada con sakura, temari que no quiere soltar su botella de cerveza y creo que esta diciendo algo- shikamaru te podría dar duro toda la noche- pero que cochinada esta soñando? Y por ultimo tenten que esta babeando la mesa bueno ahora a trasladarlas al auto-

Camilo logro poner a todas sus amigas ebrias en el auto y también a Daniel y luego de dejar a Daniel en su departamento fue a dejar a las chicas las coloco en las camas- bueno misión cumplida mañana vendre a ver si sobreviven a la resaca adiosin- apago la cámara –

Apareció otro titulo que decía por fin en casa- uf nunca pensé que una resaca durara tanto- dijo temari- si, no entiendo como pudimos estar dos días viviendo sin luces – yo tampoco sakura- oye hina te gusto el viaje?- me encanto tenten- de veras?- pregunto ino- si me gusto mucho aun cuando ustedes tenían resaca y no hacían nada - hina como es que no te paso nada después de beber tanto- supongo que es costumbre ino chan- bueno chicas ya me voy a mi casa necesito descansar- dijo tenten- esperen chicas- que pasa cerda- hay que despedirse en el video- oker yo lo hago- dijo hinata- chicas gracias por esto estoy muy feliz y mas calmada lo pase de maravilla espero que se casen pronto para que celebremos igual las quiero y chao video- en la tele apareció con letras grandes "FIN"

Woooo hermana ese video es lo máximo me encantaría celebrar asi- dijo hanabi -y lo vamos a repe….-ino se silencio cuando vio la cara de panico de la peliazul – hinata pasa algo?- pregunto sakura- no comprendían que le ocurria hasta que alguien tras ellas carraspeo todas se giraron y vieron a naruto parado tras ellas con una cara inexpresiva- ooo que tal naruto- dijo nerviosa sakura pero el rubio solo miraba a su esposa y dijo- gracias por su visita chicas que pena que se tengan que ir- todas entendieron muy bien la indirecta a si que salieron rápidamente de la casa claro que llevándose el video- adiós hina adiós naruto- dijeron antes de irse

Y asi quedo la pareja sola rodeada de silencio hasta que naruto volteo la mirada y hinata al notar que estaba enfadado le dijo ahora voy a preparar la cena amor voy a hacer ramen- gracias- eso fue todo lo que pronuncio su esposo luego cuando estaban comiendo el recién casado solo comio un plato de ramen lo que alarmo a hinata y …..

¿Qué va a hacer naruto? Véanlo en el próximo y ultimo capitulo

Dejen review me hacen mas feliz y asi escribo mas rápido

Cuídense bellos lectores besos

Canela


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Holy siento la demora pero la semana pasada fue horrible tuve exámenes todos los días espero que me valla bien sino moriré bueno dejare de llorar y los dejo leer.

-dialogo-

-*pensamiento*-

Todas las invitadas se marcharon y la pareja quedo sola rodeada de silencio hasta que naruto volteo la mirada y hinata al notar que estaba enfadado le dijo ahora voy a preparar la cena amor te voy a hacer ramen- gracias- eso fue todo lo que pronuncio su esposo de una manera seca y luego cuando estaban comiendo, el recién casado solo comió un plato de ramen lo que alarmo a hinata y la asusto- cariño el ramen sabe mal?- no- estas enfermo?- la peliazul se acerco y puso su mano sobre la frente de su esposo pero comprobó que su temperatura estaba normal- estoy bien hinata, solo se me quito el hambre al ver esa cosa, me voy a dar un baño-

Hinata estaba muy preocupada su amado esposo nunca había estado enojado con ella-*que le ocurrirá a Naru creo que no le gusto que haya tenido despedida de soltera?*-

Mientras en el baño

-*no puedo creer que hinata me engañara con esos tipos que voy a hacer ahora…supongo que debería hablarle debe haber una explicación para esto…..al demonio antes de bañarme ire a hablar con ella no me puedo quedar con la duda*- hinata había salido al patio de su casa a entrenar para tratar de olvidar la angustia que sentía al no saber que ocurría con naruto hasta que fue interrumpida- hinata quiero hablar contigo- dijo naruto pero al ver el rostro angustiado y triste de su esposa se le estrujo el corazón y supo que ella no había hecho nada malo pero aun asi quería saber que hacia tan abrazada a esos dos tipos- amor- dijo dulcemente el rubio- *parece que naruto ya no esta enfadado* hinata corrió hacia el –dime Naru- por que en el video estabas tan cerca de esos hombres?- hinata rio despacio lo que desconcertó al rubio- que es tan chistoso?- es que tienes celos- dijo entretenida la peliazul- y que si tengo celos tu eres mía lo prometiste cuando nos casamos asi que tengo todo el derecho- hinata volvió a reír y tomo las manos de su esposo- cariño no tienes que estar celoso supongo que no alcanzaste a ver todo el video y por eso no sabes-¿Qué cosa?- esos hombres son Daniel y camilo – y a mi que me importa- ellos son homosexuales era como estar con mas amigas no paso nada malo- entonces no me estabas engañando?- naruto yo jamas te engañaría eres mi único amor – el rubio sonrio feliz de saber que todo había sido un mal entendido – bueno ahora si ire a tomar un baño y tu vienes conmigo -¿Qué?- pero la mujer apenas alcanzo a reaccionar su esposo la cargo como princesa para llevársela al baño en donde tenían una pequeña piscina, perdón bañera el ojiazul dejo a su esposa en una silla que tenían ahí y comenzó a desvestirse cuando termino miro a su esposa que seguía tal como la había dejado pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo que le causó mucha gracia y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita, porque es cierto que llevaban poco tiempo casados pero el ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida y no sentía vergüenza alguna frente su esposa en cambio ella seguía sonrojándose cuando lo veía desnudo y eso le parecía extremadamente tierno asi que aprovecho la situación para molestarla se acercó lentamente a ella como un león que acecha a su indefensa presa se agacho un poco para quedar a su altura y se fue acercando lentamente mientras ella retrocedía lo mas que podía, que no era mucho ya que estaba sentada en la silla, cuando su espalda estaba completamente pegada al respaldo noto que no tenia escapatoria aunque no es como si quisiera huir solo le avergonzaba un poco estar en esa situación- vamos hina acércate aunque lamentablemente no puedo decir que no muerdo- el rubio termino con el espacio que los separaba y unió sus labios, comenzó un tortuoso y lento beso que alocaba sus hormonas pero el rubio no se detuvo ahí poso sus manos en las caderas de su esposa y comenzó a deslizar sus manos hacia arriba para poder quitarle la polera y luego el sujetador pero aun asi el no hacia nada mas que besarla, fue por sus shorts, sus bragas y cuando la desnudo completamente la tomo como princesa y la llevo a la tina- hina estoy algo tenso me podrías hacer un masaje- s..s..si- mmm asi me gusta por favor sigue- Naru ya no estas enojado conmigo?- sabes amor- dime- no puedo enojarme contigo- te amo- dijo la peliazul sonriendo- yo también te amo…déjame darte un masaje también quiero que te relajes- si yo igual quiero- asi naruto comenzó a frotar suavemente sus manos por la espalda de su tierna esposa que ya se había relajado completamente y se dejaba consentir –ni en mis fantasías mas locas creí que estaría asi contigo- hina vivamos el presente dejemos los recuerdos tristes atrás- tienes toda la razón- te gusta el masaje linda?- gracias Naru me siento muy bien ahora- solo lo mejor para mi princesa-hinata soltó una pequeña risita y un suspiro- preciosa quiero saber algo- *ahora que esta relajada podre sacarle la información que deseo*-que ocurre Naru- en tu despedida fueron a una tienda muy peculiar- si esa que vendía cosas raras no recuerdo como se llamaba- si esa misma el sex shop – y por que preguntas sobre eso?- yo vi en la película que te compraron algunas cosas lindas y me preguntaba donde las guardaste- mmmm sigue…si me regalaron muchas cosas raras aun no entiendo para que me dieron esposas- *hina es tan inocente yo le enseñare el uso de esas cosas*- y que mas te dieron?- un Kama Sutra en dvd , algunos disfraces, chocolate liquido y otras cosas que no se ni como se llaman- ya veo quieres que te ponga del jabón con esencia a canela?- tu si sabes lo que me gusta amor- por supuesto linda que tipo de esposo seria si no se tus gustos- uno muy malvado por suerte me case con el hombre mas cariñoso del mundo- y dime donde están todos esos regalos- en la repisa de arriba del closet justo en el fondo es la caja café- muy interesante voy a salir te traeré tu ropa- gracias Naru-

Mientras hinata se relajaba en el baño naruto se dirigía al closet de su habitación para sacar la caja del placer como se le ocurrio llamarla cuando desocupo la repisa en el fondo pudo ver una caja bastante grande -*¿Cómo demonios no vi eso?*- sacó la caja, la puso sobre la cama para abrirla y lo primero que vio fueron unas alas de angel y un vestido blanco traslucido luego ropa interior de encaje blanca con hilos plateados -*ya tengo la ropa para hina*-penso pervertidamente el rubio, tomo una libreta que había cerca un lápiz y escribió –llego la hora de jugar mi angel- la tomo y junto con el traje la llevo al baño- hina te traje ropa- volvió a la habitación y prendió algunas velas para formar un ambiente mas romántico saco el chocolate liquido y las esposas y las dejo en el velador por ultimo tomo el libro de la pasión aun quedaban cosas pero decidió que las usaría otra noche luego se puso boxers ya que su toalla era muy incomoda apago las luces y solo se veía la amarilla luz de las velas ya que era una noche de luna nueva perfecta para la pasión.

-Hina estas bien?- s..si na..naru- segura no quieres que te valla a buscar- no es necesario- bueno entonces te espero- el rubio fue a la cama y se acostó justo en el medio mostrando todo su trabajado y sexi cuerpo-

Mientras hinata estaba en el baño tapándose con una toalla y mirando la ropa que le había dejado su esposo -*el disfraz…no puede ser…que tonta he sido me distrajo con sus caricias y le conté todo…me pregunto que pretende?- amor te estoy esperando- s..si -*y si me lo pongo después de todo no tiene nada malo solo me vera mi esposo además Ino me dijo que era bueno variar de vez en cuando….que cosas digo las chicas me contagiaron su perversión- HINATA SI NO SALES EN 3 SEGUNDOS YO IRE HACIA TI- yo…yo…espera salgo en diez minutos- * bueno que mas da estamos casados*- la peliazul abrió un cajón del baño y saco algo de maquillaje se puso una leve sombra rosa con toques plateados algo de delineador negro rímel para alargar sus pestañas rubor y para completar un labial tan rojo como una cereza dejo su cabello suelto y se puso el disfraz incluyendo las alas saco unos tacones blancos del mueble en que guardaba sus zapatos se los puso por ultimo se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo suspiro y salió del baño lo que vio fue a naruto mirando televisión entretenido y un nerviosismo le inundo el cuerpo como es que su esposo se podía ver tan sexi tan solo con bóxer- na…Naru kun- el rubio apago la tv y voltio a ver a su esposa –hi…hinata te ves hermosa – y tal como un león asecha a su presa el se acercó lentamente a ella sin dejar de ver su sensual figura le acaricio el rostro y dijo con voz ronca- sabes que me gusto mas de tu video amor?- qu…que- me encanto que gritaras a los cuatro vientos que me deseabas, que te casarías con el hombre mas sexi del mundo, con tu príncipe el que amas con todo tu corazón y con el de quieres formar una familia hermosa- esto último lo dijo tiernamente y algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus tostadas mejillas- Naru no llores, que te ocurre?- me emociona saber que alguien me ama tanto – eres mi amado esposo y siempre me quedare contigo- tu me enseñaste a amar me has dado mucho ahora me toca hacerte sentir bien a ti- mi amor nada me haría mas feliz-

Y asi comenzó una noche de caricias dulces en donde se demostraron todo su amor lenta y exquisitamente –hina mira lo que tengo aquí –dijo pícaramente el rubio mirando a su esposa que aun no se recuperaba de su ultimo orgasmo- di…dime- chocolate te convertiré en mi dulce chocolatito y te comeré completa-

Y continuaron por toda la noche probando el educativo libro el kama Sutra se amaron hasta el amanecer cuando cayeron rendidos sobre su desordenada cama, pasaron las horas hasta que dieron las once de la mañana los esposos estaban tiernamente abrazados pero lamentablemente un sonido molesto los despertó- maldito celular- gruño el rubio- es el tuyo hina- la mujer alargo su brazo hasta alcanzar su celular que se encontraba en el velador y contesto- diga- hina? Eres tu- si ino chan quien mas va a ser- dijo la peliazul riendo un poco- es que tu voz se escucha muy rara pero bueno no importa te quería decir que nos juntaremos a las 1:30 con las chicas en el restaurant luna vendrás verdad?- claro ino estaré ahí- bueno adiós amiga- nos vemos ino- naruto sonrio divertido mirando a hinata a los ojos mientras le acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente- se puede saber a donde pretende ir mi hermosa esposa- voy a comer con las chicas- seguro que van a comer y no a una fiesta?- solo iremos a almorzar puedes estar tranquilo- la peliazul bostezó y luego le dio un besito a su esposo- estar tranquilo? Mmmm entonces no vas a llegar ebria- NARUTO!- el rubio ríos sonoramente y dijo- solo es una bromita amor- Naru- dime- me gustaría que salgamos a bailar un día, podríamos ir todos- me gusta tu idea linda y ahora deberíamos ir a tomar un baño- si vamos-

La pareja fue a tomar un relajante baño y luego se vistieron el rubio solo se puso su ropa habitual mientras que la ojiperla uso un vestido naranja atardecer y unos tacones bajos a juego se maquillo un poco para disimular su cara de sueño aunque agradecía que no le salieran ojeras fácilmente por último se puso una chaqueta ligera –naru ya me voy- espera- que ocurre?- piensas irte asi nada mas?- asi como- debes despedirte correctamente de tu marido- es verdad… te amo naruto- le dio un suave beso y lo abrazo – yo también te amo… te estaré esperando linda- nos vemos.

Hinata salió de su casa y camino con una radiante sonrisa, saludo a la gente que sonreía a su paso y por fin llego al restaurant Luna donde ya estaban todas sus amigas se acercó - llegue tarde?- no recién llegamos- dijo sakura- ven siéntate aqui hina- si tenten- las chicas pidieron su comida y mientras esperaban siguieron conversando- hina ese vestido te queda muy lindo –gracias temari- chicas vieron al mesero esta como quiere- toda la razón tenten deberías coquetearle un poco- tu crees ino?- claro que si- uuuuu la comida- dijo sakura- se ve delicioso gracias roy- dijo una sonriente tenten- de nada señorita- el chico guiño le guiño un ojo y dijo- disfruta tu comida- se fue a otra mesa- eso fue interesante tenten- ya temari no me molestes me da vergüenza- todas rieron pero había alguien que estaba muy callada todas miraron al mismo lado- acaso se durmió?- pregunto sakura- no lo puedo creer- yo tampoco tenten- respondió temari- chicas- que pasa ino- que tal si discutió con naruto por mi culpa- tranquila todas somos culpables- sakura tiene razón- apoyo tenten- tal vez no pudo dormir por eso- dijo temari, pero pronto vieron que ino tenia una sonrisa picara – por que sonríes cerda?- sakura corre un poco su chaqueta para que se vea su hombro – que tiene?- todas exclamaron con sorpresa y luego unas risotadas se escucharon por todo el lugar lo que despertó a la hyuga- me quede dormida?- si hina te quedaste dormida- dijo sakura entre risas- y dime amiga te entretuviste a noche?- si temari me gusto mucho ver el video- no nos referimos a eso hina- que ocurre tenten?- ten mi espejo- para que ino?- mira lo que tienes cerca de tu clavícula y tu hombro- eso mismo hiso y se sonrrojo al máximo- vaya y yo que crei que habas peleado con naruto por el video- dijo divertida ino- ya chicas no me hagan esto…que vergonzoso- ya amiga es algo normal- temari tiene razón eres una mujer casada –ya chicas- y como estuvo?- sakura por favor- rogaba hinata avergonzada- usaste los regalos que te dimos?- si les cuento una cosa dejaran el tema?- que sean tres- rebatió- temari- dos – bueno serán dos –dijo tenten- yo pregunto primero dijo ino- usaron el chocolate?- yo eto bueno yo….yo…yo- vamos hinata responde- si lo usamos….. ahora por favor segunda pregunta- te pusiste el disfraz de angelito sexi- dijo ino pícaramente- también… ya dejaran de avergonzarme- mmm okey te dejaremos por hoy- gracias- la peliazul suspiro aliviada y todas comenzaron a comer.

Mas tarde

-ya llegue Naru- bienvenida a casa- dijo el rubio dedicándole una radiante sonrisa-amor volviste rápido- hinata corrió a abrasarlo y con voz tierna y dulce dijo- es que por culpa de alguien me ando quedando dormida en cualquier parte- yo igual- naruto cargo a su esposa como si fuera una princesa hasta la habitación – vamos a dormir hina –el rubio se saco la ropa quedando solo en calzoncillos y la peliazul se puso una camiseta de su esposo, se acostaron y ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de naruto mientras el la abrezaba protectoramente se cubrieron con las mantas y por ultimo dijeron- te amo mucho hinata- Naru no te molesta que haya tenido esa despedida de soltera?- no amor porque confió en ti, cuando nuestra relación prometimos sernos fieles y cuando nos casamos sellamos el pacto y asi será porque ninguno de los dos rompe sus promesas este es nuestro camino ninja – eres tan tierno Naru- es que aprendí de ti- no es cierto- dijo ella con una pequeña risita –tu me enseñaste a amar, gracias por quedarte conmigo- gracias por amarme- hinata bostezo –y ahora mi querida esposa vamos a dormir los dos lo necesitamos- finalmente hinata cerro sus ojos y lo ultimo que sintió antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños fue que su esposo le besaba la frente pasaron las horas y hinata estaba es un dulce sueño en donde se encontraba en un tranquilo lugar lleno de flores y bajo la sombra de un frondoso y bello árbol se encontraba su querido primo ella corrió a abrazarlo- neji nisan – hinata estoy orgulloso de ti ahora eres una kunoishi fuerte, valiente y lo mas importante es que eres feliz…recuerda tienes que disfrutar la vida junto a naruto se que juntos podrán afrontar todo lo que venga- gracias hermano- dijo hinata llorando pero vio que neji cargaba algo con mucho cuidado y pregunto- neji que tienes ahí?- el sonrio dulcemente y dijo con alegría- a mi sobrino, se parece mucho a naruto- tu sobrino? Quieres decir que es…es- tu hijo- completo neji- puedo verlo?- todo a su tiempo hinata se me acaba el tiempo debo irme- espera neji – ella lo abraza y le susurra al oído- te quiero neji nisan- el le devuelve el abrazo con cuidado de no molestar al pequeño bultito que carga- yo también te quiero mi hermanita menor siempre te estaré cuidando adiós-

Tambien naruto estaba sumergido en el mundo de los sueños pero el se encontraba en el patio de su casa con sus padres su maestro y neji- ero sennin de verdad eres tu?- claro que si naruto y debo felicitarte- por que?- elegiste una buena esposa- si hina chan es muy dulce y tierna- y además tiene un cuerpazo- pero antes de que siguiera con sus pensamientos depravados recibió tres golpes en la cabeza- no hable asi de mi hermanita- respeta a mi esposa viejo pervertido- deja a mi tierna y nueva hija jiraiya- el único que observaba divertido era minato que además cargaba algo pequeño envuelto en una mantita- papa que tienes ahí- es mi primer nieto hijo- nieto?- es tan lindo hijo tienes que decirle cuando crezca que su abuela es muy hermosa-claro que lo hare mama le contare sus historias para que conozca a su familia puedo verlo- no naruto ya llegara el momento- respondió jiraiya- naruto- neji perdóname por no poder salvarte- no te preocupes yo elegi esto ahora tu misión de toda la vida es vivir feliz junto a hinata- prometo que disfrutare de la vida para que su sacrificio valga la pena y siempre cuidare y amare a hinata no tienes que preocuparte- gracias- hijo debemos irnos recuerda que todos nosotros te amamos- y luego de abrazarse todos se fueron-

Hinata despertó con algunas lagrimas en los ojos al igual que naruto y el dijo- estaremos juntos por siempre verdad?- por siempre amor- y tendremos hijos y viviremos felices es una promesa hinata- es una promesa- te amo- yo igual hina… sabes quiero tener hijos creo que serias una muy buena madre- y tu un buen padre se que protegerías a nuestro hijo y lo amarías mucho- amor vamos a seguir durmiendo ven acércate necesito que estés cerca de mi para poder sentirme completo- duerme bien.

Asi la pareja se fue a dormir con una sonrisa de felicidad porque a pesar de que sus seres queridos no estaban con ellos físicamente los acompañaban en espíritu, se tenían el uno al otro y aunque no lo notaron los dos sabían ya que en un futuro tendrían un lindo hijo que sería protegido y amado por todos.

FIN

Me salió muy meloso el final jajajajajajaa

Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews

Los adora sexis lectores

Canela


	6. Chapter 6

Sé que tuviste despedida de soltera

Holy holy que tal nos vemos de nuevo este último capítulo está dedicado especialmente a HiNaThItHa.16241 que me pidió epilogo así que aquí lo tienes espero que todos disfruten

**EPILOGO: Naruto en peligro **

-Hinata estas lista?- pregunto un rubio de ojos azules -ya casi naru- apresúrate amor ya están todos en la disco, solo faltamos nosotros- ya está como me veo?- dijo la peliazul sonrojada, ella llevaba un vestido negro con algunos agujeros con formas de flores que dejaban ver algo de su blanca piel de la clavícula hasta el inicio de sus pechos junto con un fino cinturón rojo en su cintura y zapatos de tacón también rojos su largo cabello estaba ondulado y tenía un maquillaje especial para salir de fiesta

-hi..hin...hinaaa- logro balbucear naruto sonrojado- aún no sé qué hice para merecer una mujer tan amorosa y bella, eres fantástica amor- gracias naru- respondió hinata muy sonrojada tanto que ahora su cara hacia juego con sus llamativos zapatos rojo lava- vamos?- si naru- Y así la pareja de recién casados salió de su hogar para dirigirse a una disco pero ¿por qué iban a la disco? fácil después de que naruto descubrió lo maravillosamente buena que es su esposa en las fiestas decidió que tenían que ir juntos y de paso invitar a sus amigos ya que mientras más sean mejor se pasa y así se organizaron y todos estaban tan entusiasmados que hasta sasuke se apuntó a la salida nocturna ahora volviendo con la joven pareja podemos apreciar que van por las calles de konoha tomados de la mano y que el rubio va refunfuñando mientras mira mal a todos los atrevidos que tenían cerca ¿por qué? pues por el simple hecho de que era temporada de turismo y estaba lleno de gente y algunos indecentes miraban a SU dulce esposa como si fuera un mísero pedazo de carne-*estúpida temporada de turismo ya tengo bastante con que la gente me acose todo el día y ahora tengo que aguantar que miren así a MI esposa, son todos unos imbéciles aunque tal vez no tanto quien no miraría a hinata si así parece modelo de revista de moda *- el rubio la miro y quedo embobado-* me case con la mujer mas hermosa y sexi del mundo *- naru?- siiiiii- respondió distraídamente -tengo algo raro?- no porque preguntas- es que me estas mirando fijo desde hace mucho rato...seguro que estas bien?- estoy de maravilla amor y discúlpame un momento -el rubio se separó de su esposa y camino rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de chiquillos con una cámara de fotos, todos estaban mirando con una sonrisa depravada la pantalla de la cámara -por que están sacando fotos de MI ESPOSA?- queeee nosotros...no hacíamos eso- los pobres muchachos temblaron de miedo al ver como los brillantes ojos celestes del rubio cambiaban a un color rojo -amigo no es lo que crees en realidad te estábamos sacando fotos a ti ya que nosotros te admiramos mucho- escusa barata-dijo naruto enojado mientras su esposa miraba todo de lejos- muéstrame las fotos -no-dijo uno de los chicos en un acto de valentía pero que no sirvió para nada el rubio tomo la cámara la encendió y pudo ver las fotos que le sacaban a hinata- son unos imbéciles- naruto con los ojos nuevamente azules quito la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara digital la molió con su mano y luego la estrujo un poquito el aparato pero solo hasta que escucho cómo crujía la pantalla al romperse - ten tu cámara amigo y mas te vale que finjan una sonrisa porque mi esposa esta mirando- dijo el ojiazul con una voz que daba miedo y sin mas volvió con su linda esposa dejando a los asustados chicos atrás -que querían amor ?- lo mismo de siempre solo saludarme ya sabes como son los fans- es muy divertido ver cómo te siguen se veían muy contentos- dijo entretenida la hyuga- eres mala hina no es entretenido que me acosen- te amo -ya no eres tan mala - la chica rio y tomando la mano de su esposo dijo - vamos, apura ya estamos muy retrasados- así reanudaron su camino y luego de una rato la pareja estaba entrando a la disco perdición y una vez dentro fueron directo a la zona de mesas VIP donde todos sus amigos y amigas los esperaban -ya era hora de que llegaran-reclamo kiba- lo siento unos fans querían hablar con naruto - bueno que importa ya están aquí y por cierto pedí un poco de todo- dijo ino sonriendo inocentemente- que pediste ino chan?- alcohol hina pedi todos los que me llamaron la atención- estás loca ino- déjame shikamaru- miren ahí vienen -dijo tenten mientras veian a tres meseras traer dos bandejas cada una llenas de botellas, copas y vasos de alcohol y todos los que estaban alrededor miraban expectantes para descubrir quiénes habían pedido esa cantidad de botellas y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a ese grupo de ninjas esperando a que llegaran sus bebidas algunos ansiosos y otros algo avergonzados- ino cerda te excediste con todo esto- ya frentona no te vengas a hacer la saludable frente a nosotras- ino tiene razón todas sabemos lo mucho que te gusta beber- cállate tenten - no sakura deja que siga contando su historia sobre cuanto te gusta beber- sasuke kun- dijo algo asustada sakura- tenten que tal si pruebas esta cosa azul y nos dices el sabor?- dijo temari preocupada mientras le servía un poco del peculiar licor azul que les habían llevado ya que a ella tampoco le convenía que shikamaru se entere de todas las pendejadas que hiso en la despedida de solera de hinata por más vago que sea de seguro se molestaría y se daría el trabajo de darle un largo y aburrido discurso sobre los pro y contras de beber hasta que se te olvide tu existencia -mmmm esto esta delicioso hina prueba esto yo creo que te va a gustar- bueno tenten tengo curiosidad por el color-tenten comenzó a llenar un vaso y se lo entregó -hina estas segura de que podrás tomar tanto?- hinata rio y le respondió a su esposo- es solo un vaso amor -si hinata tendría que beber unos veinte litros de alcohol para quedar mareada -KIBA!- grito hinata y todos en la mesa rieron claro que los hombres creían que era broma menos kiba, sino y las chicas que ya sabían que su amiga era muy resistente al alcohol.

Después de una hora todos habían bebido algunas copas aunque no había ninguno afectado por el alcohol y también aprovecharon de pedir algo de comida hasta que temari les dijo a sus amigas -que tal si hacemos una competencia - si -dijeron todas las chicas a la vez- y sobre que?- pregunto ino - vamos a ver quién se bebe su vaso de mojito mas rápido y la ultima en terminar tendrá que subir al escenario para cantar algo-bien -dijeron -todas Listas...uno...dos...tres- y las chicas se bebían rápidamente sus bebidas ante las atónitas miradas de los chicos y gente que había alrededor -termine!- gripo temari y la siguió ino tenten sakura y hinata quedo al último- wooo hina perdió?- pregunto tenten sin creérselo- no creí que bebieran tan rápido- dijo la hyuga haciendo un puchero -bueno tendrás que cumplir tu castigo pero mas tarde cuando esto esté mas lleno -ino no seas malvada- reclamo hinata, todas se rieron de ella y por fin las cuerdas bucales de los ninjas funcionaron y dijeron al unísono- que demonios creen hacen?- bebiendo -explico tranquilamente tenten - temari no deberías beber tanto luego te vas a sentir mal- no seas nena shikamaru apuesto a que puedo beber mas que tu - rubia problemática mejor vamos a bailar - Siiii- dijo con entusiasmo- eres el mejor shika- uyyy te amo shika- dijo kiba con voz algo aguda burlándose de su amigo- cállate cara de perro- alcanzo a decir el hombre con peinado de piña mientras era tironeado del brazo por temari para que se apresure y mientras ellos se alejaban unos muchachos bien guapos se acercaban a la mesa en donde estaba el resto del grupo aunque la dirección exacta que tomaban era el extremo de la mesa donde estaban sentadas todas las kunoishis hablando de lo rico que estaba el sexo en la playa que estaban tomando -pido a la de pelo oscuro- dijo uno de los hombres - yo la castaña- pidió otro -mmmm me gusta la pelirosa aunque esta algo plana- opino otro - bueno me quedo a la rubia sexi- una vez que estaban al lado de ellas el que tenía más personalidad dijo- que tal nenas nos podemos sentar -no- dijo ino y otro respondió- ya dejen de jugar las acompañaremos un rato - otro de ellos se acercó a hinata y toco su cabello- estoy seguro de que nos podemos entretener mucho guapa ya sabes tú yo y una cama -y ya se imaginan el resto no? -quita tus asquerosas manos de mi esposa- no quiero -dijo sin molestarse en voltear a ver quién le hablaba asi que naruto lo empujo, jalo una silla y se sentó al lado de hinata pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros - ES MIA- y el chico medio ciego al parecer, quizás por la oscuridad que caracteriza a las discos, aun no notaba con quien estaba hablando e intentaba intimidarlo parándose derecho y poniendo su mirada "matadora" mientras que sai les dijo - hombres de pene pequeño les aconsejo que se alejen de aquí a no ser que quieran que les pateen el trasero - quien te crees tu para decirnos que tenemos amigos pequeños (manías de algunos hombres de ponerle nombre o decirle amigo a su pene no los entiendo jajaja) - pues yo me llamo sai el es sasuke el que está por allá bailando con la chica del vestido verde es nuestro amigo kiba el que se está zampando nuestra comida es chouji el de peinado de piña que está bailando con la rubia se llama shikamaru u mira que casualidad ahí viene shino con una chica yo ya creía que era del otro bando y por ultimo aquí está mi amigo naruto- y a mí que me importa - espera amigo no armes una pelea- por qué? - otro de los amigos respondió- porque es el salvador de la cuarta guerra- naruto - si intento de galán soy naruto namikaze uzumaki y ella es mi esposa - y el desafiante hombre se volvió de gelatina y solo se dedicó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo para alejarse del rubio porque pudo deducir por su mirada que los rumores eran ciertos tal como dijo el guía turístico que les mostro la ciudad en el día- una advertencia para los hombres si ven a una mujer muy joven con el cabello azulado ojos blancos, algo baja y linda en general les recomiendo no intentar flirtear con ella -y eso por qué?- ella es la princesa del clan hyuga -princesa?- acaso tiene un guardián o algo ?- no precisamente tengo entendido que murió en la guerra pero hay todo un clan que no duda en defender a su princesa y está casada con nuestro héroe naruto que es muy sobreprotector y algo celoso - pero yo he escuchado que es un buen tipo - el guía suspiro con cansancio hombres mas lentos no conocía- bueno lo explicare con un ejemplo la semana pasada un hombre se quiso insinuar a la princesa y en resumen naruto lo vio y el pobre hombre quedo hospitalizado por tres días gracias a la "conversación" que tuvo el rubio con ese turista - ahora entendía todo y el hombre pedía mentalmente- piernas corran mas rápido - cobarde- cálmate naru kun-dijo la peliazul mientras acariciaba su mejilla para que se relajara acerco sus labios a su oído y susurro- yo solo te amo a ti y a nadie mas - el rubio se sonrojo furiosamente -uyyy rubiecito desde cuando eres tan tímido - *este idiota emo me las va a pagar aunque debo admitir que me encanta que hina me mime asi no me voy a hacer el frio como el* el rubio sonrió maliciosamente y dijo - y tu desde cuando que te volviste tan sumiso?- se dirigió a sakura -te felicito sakura chan lo tienes bien entrenado - y pues ya saben que no todas ellas resisten tanto el alcohol y ya con cinco vasos en su organismo su lengua estaba muy suelta- gracias naruto me costó un poco pero ya le puse correa - todos rieron y sai alzó su copa y dijo -salud por la nueva mascota se sakura - SALUD!- gritaron todos mientras sasuke se enojaba cada vez mas y por suerte la pelirrosa se dio cuenta y decidió tomar a sasuke de un brazo y llevarlo arrastrando a la pista de baile dejando atrás a sus amigos - oye hina- dime ino - no crees que ya es hora?- hora de que?- hora de aventura!- grito tenten- QUE?- dijeron ino y hinata mientras miraban raro a tenten- en serio amiga necesitas salir mas con tu chico- no es normal que mires caricaturas de niños- dijeron sus amigas que estaban junto a ella (que les pasa esta escritora aun mira caricaturas aunque ya no es una nenita jajajajaja)- es que nos gusta ver eso juntos - raros - y se preguntaran por qué demonios naruto y sai no decían nada? Y aquí les tengo su respuesta, sai estaba con su "vasito" de wisky en la mano con las pupilas delatadas mirando todo como si fuera la maravilla más hermosa del mundo estaba en su propio mundo y nuestro rubio favorito parecía un manso gatito que sucumbe a los dulces mimos de hinata que aunque no lo crean no era mas que una caricia es su mano mientras el afirmaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa y se perdía en su dulce aroma -ino que querías decir- pregunto la hyuga- tienes que cumplir con tu castigo -es necesario?- pregunto suplicante- completamente necesario - apoyo tenten - malas amigas- no somos malas todas aceptamos el reto - dijo temari que se había acercado a la mesa junto con shikamaru- que tal?- dijo karui- llegaste justo a tiempo- dijo tenten- a tiempo para que?- hina nos cantara una linda canción- pero esto es una disco no un karaoke- dijo karui- no hay nada que el encanto femenino no pueda lograr- ino tiene razón ven hina hay que ir a seducir al dj- bueno temari-dijo la pelazul decaída dejando de mimar cariñosamente a su zorrito...perdón esposo -neee hinata a dónde vas?- a pues yo...yo...yo- naruto hinata vendrá a bailar con nosotras déjala un ratito no seas tan dependiente- bueno probare la cosa morada que hay en esta botella diviértanse pero devuélvanla pronto yo igual quiero bailar con hina-  
Las mujeres fueron a buscar a sakura y juntas se acercaron a la mesa del dj -que tal amigo- dijo ino simpáticamente- quieren alguna canción en especial chicas- respondió feliz el dj- pues veras hicimos una apuesta y ella perdió - explico tenten -y que tengo que ver yo en eso- pregunto asustado el pobre joven- el castigo que le dimos es que tenía que cantar y nos preguntábamos si pondrías una canción para que pueda cumplir con el castigo- el dj las miro raro pero luego una sonrisa divertida se asomó en su cara- muy bien ten un micrófono amiga y díganme que va a cantar- se me ocurrió una perfecta- cual karui?- pregunto sakura- I need your love- siiii esa es de lo mejor y tendrá que tener baile y todo hina- tenten no seas mala- tranquila hina ya lo hiciste antes - si pero con un litro del alcohol en mi sangre- pues no se diga mas necesitas otro mojito -NO- que pasa hina?- sakura no quiero beber tanto - bueno entonces ten tu micrófono y sube a la tarima - ino no me empujes me harás caer- la peliazul ya estaba en el escenario lista para cantar y el dj la presento- ella en hinata y como perdió una apuesta amigos ahora le toca cantar- wooooooo- gritaron todos los presentes- amiga apuesto a que canta mal y por eso le dieron ese castigo- acepto la apuesta - la que pierda invita la otra ronda- discutían unas chicas mientras que algunos se dedicaban a observar detenidamente a la hyuga que ya se sentía violada por las miradas de algunos tipos pero se relajó al escuchar el inicio de la vendita canción comienza en tres dos uno- I need your love- comenzó la hyuga y todos quedaron embobados con su dulce pero potente voz- I need your time- y naruto noto que su linda esposa cantaba y algo con una letra muy tierna - oye naruto como que deberías tomarle mas atención a tu esposa -pero qué demonios dices sasuke- por la letra de la canción que eligió se nota que esta insatisfecha - Cállate sai- de seguro es malo en la cama -dijo divertido kiba- mientras que shino y shikamaru inteligentemente se quedaron al margen de la discusión para no salir lastimados- esa es la llama de la juventud amiga canta fuerte expresa tus sentimientos- miren ahí estaba el que faltaba- cejotas?- si naruto mira esta justo al lado del escenario -dijo shikamaru- y volviendo a un tema más importante- dijo kiba con una sonrisa burlona mientras sai captaba por donde iba la cosa- naruto quieres que te regale un Kama Sutra ?- pero que demonios dices sai- yo creo que este dobe ya no aprende deberíamos ayudar a la hyuga a buscarse un amante o un nuevo esposo que sea bueno en el sexo- sasuke cierra tu asquerosa boca antes de que decida cerrártela de un golpe- uyyy que miedo el oxigenado se enojó- kiba- llamo shino- que?- no deberías molestarlo tanto se está enfadando - solo son bro...mas- dijo kiba entrecortadamente al ver a su amigo rubio rodeado por el peligroso chacra de kurama -oye amigo no te enfades sabes que no hablamos en serio- yo si - cállate sai- pero naruto no escucho las palabras de sus amigos porque estaba pensando es una linda forma de torturar al tipo que le decía obscenidades a su esposa porque una cosa es que la miren como todas las personas de la disco y otra es que le falten el respeto y para rematar ahora la grababa con su celular así que se levantó tranquilamente de su silla se sirvió mas de ese licor azul que había en la mesa y camino sin perder a su objetivo de vista ignorando por completo a sus amigos- a dónde va?- pregunto Lee que recién se había acercado a la mesa- a cometer un asesinato- dijo sai- ya veo ese tipo le dice cosas horribles a hinata ella es como mi hermanita pequeña no voy a permitir que la traten así, voy a ayudar a naruto- kiba se levantó y cuando se iba a alejar alguien lo sujeto por el brazo- shino?- espera yo también voy- amigo hay que defender a nuestra hermanita- kiba y shino se fueron a apoyar a naruto-pero que problemáticos- cuando ya acompañaban a naruto lo oyeron amenazar a su presa- si vuelves a hablar o mirar a mi esposa te castrare y no es correcto que le hables así a una mujer - eres un idiota -dijo kiba- no te acerques a mi hermanita o los tres te vamos a golpear hasta que supliques piedad- dijo shino- bue...bueno a...amigos no lleguemos a extremos yo ya me voy - el tipo se alejó rápidamente y shino y kiba se fueron a sentar mientras naruto miraba como un bobo a su esposa que ya estaba terminando la canción y cuando termino de cantar camino en dirección a su esposo y el la ayudo a bajar -naru voy a devolver el micrófono vuelvo enseguida- bueno te espero en la mesa hime- hinata se alejó y naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa pero en el camino una mujer castaña lo detuvo y dijo- que emoción eres naruto, me llamo portia quieres bailar?- ella poso una de sus manos en el pecho del rubio y le sonrió - no puedo me están esperando- dijo rápidamente naruto porque la mayoría de las veces no le importaban las fans pero habían algunas que se le lanzaban encima y esta parecía del tipo lanzada, acosadora, manociadora –por favor naruto- es que no puedo porq…- el rubio pudo sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda- naruto te he extrañado tanto-que?-dijo confundido para luego mirar quien lo estaba abrazando-shion! Qué haces aquí?- quería verte Naru te he extrañado mucho- oye yo estaba hablando con el- reclamo la otra chica- ya aléjate el es mío- zorra- refunfuño la otra mientras se iba- shion podrías soltarme- no seas tan frio dame un abrazo hace mucho que no nos vemos, me has echado de menos?- *creo que va a ser mala idea decirle que ni me he acordado de ella*- si el otro dia me acorde de ti pensaba llamarte- pero si no tienes mi numero cariño- si por eso no lo hice- oye bailemos- shion estamos muy cerca- decía nervioso el rubio- no te recordaba tan timido, me gusta tu cabello- le acariciaba el cabello y lo miraba fijamente- tenia tantas ganas de verte- ella comenzo a acercar sus labios peligrosamente a la cara de naruto- oye shion me estas incomodando- por que mejor no te vas a escribir soy una fácil en la frente y dejas a mi esposo tranquilo?- dijo una enojada y ebria hinata- y tu quien te crees para decirme fácil- soy Hinata Hyuga esposa de Naruto y quiero que te alejes de el- hina chan vámonos con los demás- dijo naruto algo asustado-* mi hime se enojó esto no es bueno, kiba y shino me dijeron que evitara que se enojara ahora que hago*- ven amor pedimos comida chouji se lo va a tragar todo sino vamos pronto y tu necesitas comer has bebido mucho- uy he oído de ti eres la princesa hyuga la que aparecía en mis visiones sobre neji – neji?- oye shion no sigas, fue un gusto verte pero tenemos que irnos- por qué una fácil como tu conoce a neji- por tu culpa murió neji y seguramente tu padre le ofreció algo a naruto para que se case contigo- cállate, deja a neji descansar tranquilo y mi papa no le dio nada a naruto- no te creo a quien le gustaría casarse con la deshonra del clan hyuga- naruto kun me ama- grito hinata y sus amigas la escucharon- chicas vamos con hina esa tipa puede ser muy pesada y estoy segura de que se le está lanzando a naruto- dijo sakura -bueno vamos- dijeron las demás , mientas con naruto shion y hinata - uy la princesita no puede defenderse sabes es mejor que naruto se quede conmigo, una mujer de verdad -byakugan- naruto dio un salto y luego sujeto a su esposa -hina se educada no puedes atacar a una de mis amigas- que?- pregunto aturdida la hyuga –si hinata tienes que respetarme yo seré la novia de naruto -grito la chica de cabello claro mientras tiraba del brazo del rubio y lo abrazaba- hina ella esta bromeando- na..naru kun- dijo hinata con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- hina chan ven con nosotras- dijo karui preocupada llevándose a la chica al baño - la peliazul respiro profundo y desactivo su mortifera técnica e intento secar sus lagrimas-*¿por qué naruto no se aleja de ella?*-pensaba la peliazul mientras caminaba de la mano de la morena- naruto que demonios haces- grito sakura mientras tomaba al rubio por el cuello de su ropa y lo zamarreaba- oye teñida deja a naruto- todas sacaron armas y la amenazaron- vete de konoha o nosotras te vamos a sacar a los golpes –advirtió tenten- pero que les pasa naruto diles algo- pero el rubio ya no quería decir nada -*hina chan se fue llorando*- ya sal de aquí –dijo ino y la empujo con ayuda de temari- luego todas rodearon a naruto y lo miraron enojadas- como se te curre hacer eso- grito temari- pero yo no quería que se peleen shion no es mala persona- no solo es una ofrecida- dijo tenten con sarcasmo –ve a sentarte con los demás pedazo de imbécil nosotras intentaremos animar a hina chan- pero ino yo…- acaso no entiendes lo que hiciste?- pregunto sakura-no sé qué hice de malo- dejaste de lado a tu esposa, casi te besas con esa tipa y lo peor de todo es que no hacías nada para alejarla- lo reprendió temari- estabas a punto de meterte con otra frente a sus ojos como crees que se siente al ver que su esposo se deja seducir por cualquiera de seguro ahora piensa que hasta la engañas con otras- yo nunca haría eso tenten- entonces luego te vas a disculpar ahora ve a sentarte y no nos molestes- dijo sakura enojada luego ino le pego en la cabeza y todas se fueron al baño –oye hina la suelta esa ya se fue y naruto esta con los chicos- dijo ino mirando a su triste amiga que luego frunció el ceño se miró al espejo y dijo- me podrían traer mi bolso –claro yo voy- gracias tenten- no te pongas triste hina chan- si sakura tiene razón lo que pasa es que naruto es muy tonto y no se daba cuenta de lo que intentaba esa oxigenada- odio que naruto tenga tantas fans, ino- que tal si olvidamos el mal rato con unos ricos refrescos- propuso temari- si yo quiero probar ese que se llama sexo en la playa- dijo karui- es muy rico karui- si hina siempre toma de eso- dijo ino- amiga aquí tengo tu bolso- déjenme arreglar mi maquillaje y vamos a beber algo- luego de unos cinco minutos las chicas estaban en otra mesa tomando sexo en la playa- amigas tengo ganas de bailar-si yo igual hina que tal si vamos- propuso tenten- asi que todas se levantaron y fueron a la pista a bailar de forma muy provocativa aunque sin ser vulgares, pronto se acercaron unos hombres y se unieron a su círculo de baile aunque claro que mantenían las distancias menos hinata que estaba un poco más cerca del chico pelirrojo de ojos grises que lentamente le tomo la mano y la jalo un poco mas cerca de el –eres muy linda, que ocurre con tu esposo que te deja sola?- no tengo idea- respondió la ojiperla con mirada triste mientras sus amigas la miraban algo preocupadas- pues aquí tienes un nuevo amigo que te animara por cierto me llamo Dante- me llamo hinata es un placer conocerte- respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa que alegro a sus amigas- ya estas mas animada hina?- esta se soltó del pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y siguieron bailando en grupo de pronto el animador de la disco subió al escenario y comenzó a gritar cosas para encender mas el ambiente y motivar a la gente a seguir moviéndose pero había cierto grupo de hombres que no estaban nada felices y ¿quién lo estaría? Si veían como sus esposas bailaban con otros pero había un rubio en esa mesa que casi se infarta cuando escucha al animador preguntar –donde están todas las mujeres solteras?- y su dulce esposa alza la mano izquierda en donde no pudo ver su argolla de matrimonio- *hina chan me quiere dejar porque soy un imbécil*- pensaba – mientras con las chicas- hina chan deja de bromear – decía temari y el animador volvió a preguntar- ¿Quién quiere bebidas gratis?- y las chicas fueron las primeras en alzar sus manos- el grupo de ahí- dijo el chico apuntando a las kunoishis- suban al escenario- ellas fueron sin meditarlo si quiera- bueno chicas esto funciona asi, ustedes van a hacer un show con canto y baile y si a la gente de la disco les gusta podrán beber todo lo que quieran hasta las cuatro de la mañana, pero si no nos gusta les tiraremos pintura encima- aceptamos grito hinata- ellas decidieron que cantarían Bang Bang de Jessie J con Ariana Grande y Nicki Minaj y como ya suponían todos les salió muy bien y todas bailaron muy sensualmente por lo que obviamente salieron premiadas y fueron a sentarse con sus esposos ya que sus nuevos amigos tuvieron que irse- que lastima que los chicos se fueran me cayeron muy bien- decía hinata mientras se sentaba en la mesa causando que naruto se pusiera mas y mas celoso pero aun así no hacía nada porque no quería recibir otro golpe esa noche con el que le dio ino y kiba no quería mas por lo que solo se quedó en silencio mientras veía a su esposa beber mas hasta que se arto le quito el vaso y se lo bebió luego acerco sus labios al oído de hinata escondiendo su rostro entre su oscuro cabello y dijo- hina chan por favor perdóname fui muy imbécil yo no quería hacerte llorar te amo mucho y…- naruto no pudo continuar y hinata pudo sentir como una gota de agua caía en su hombro por lo que miro al rubio a los ojos y pudo ver como intentaba contener las lágrimas de arrepentimiento que luchaban por salir de sus ojos- Naru- ella tomo su mano y lo jalo a la pista de baile- te perdono, pero prométeme que no habrá segunda vez- lo prometo hime- dijo naruto sonriente- para luego tomar una mano de su esposa y comenzar a bailar feliz aunque luego de un rato fruncio el ceño y le dijo- hime por qué no tienes puesta tu argolla?- no me había dado cuenta- de veras?- olvide volver a ponérmela cuando me termine de lavar las manos en el baño la tengo en mi collar- así que la hyuga dejo se bailar y tomo la fina cadena que llevaba en el cuello y quito su argolla de ahí para luego pasársela a naruto que la miro atónito y con lágrimas de cocodrilo le dijo –hime no me dejes prometo aprender a hacerte rollos de canela pero por favor no me abandones sabes que yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti –y de improviso la ojiperla beso a su amado esposo para luego decirle –solo quería que tu me pongas el anillo- asi que era eso- dijo sonrojado el rubio por la escenita que había montado ya que varias personas los miraban aunque luego miro a su esposa y se le olvido la vergüenza, le sonrió y feliz le puso en el dedo el símbolo de su unión para luego volver a bailar ella se acercó un poco mas y le dijo al oído- tu eres solo mio- también eres mia hime- y Naru sabes algo- que ocurre amor- te…quiero…violar- una corriente eléctrica recorrio al paralizado y asustado rubio que miro impresionado a su esposa que siguió moviéndose al compás de la música- *supongo que me imagine la ultima palabra*- pensó el rubio -*soy un pervertido mi hime me dijo te quiero y mi sucia mente agrega cosas extrañas*- pensó tontamente el rubio para luego seguir moviéndose con su tierna esposa luego se les unio todo el grupo y se pasaron la noche entre alcohol comida y baile ya cuando eran cerca de las 4 am se despidieron y fueron a sus casas.  
En el camino se podía ver a dos personas más específicamente a naruto que iba cargando a hinata como princesa y ella estaba muy melosa mientras jugaba con el cabello de su esposo- naru kun amo tu cabello y tus ojos son tan hermosos que me pierdo en ellos y tu cuerpo eres tan sexi que con solo tocarte sobre la ropa me siento mas excitada- el rubio se sonrojaba cada vez mas porque su esposa nunca había sido tan directa si lo había alagado antes pero esto era muy distinto- estas sonrojado mi amor- hina te sientes bien? Bebiste mucho sabes que eso no es bueno- ino chan me dijo que las ultimas bebidas que pidió eran sin alcohol me engaño, naruto kun me cree verdad?- si hime te creo pero no entiendo como no notaste el alcohol- aaaaaa eso es simple cuando ino pidió esas bebidas yo ya estaba ebria- queeeee hina cuanto bebiste?- naruto te amo mucho-dijo la hyuga ignorando por completo la pregunta y acariciando el rostro del rubio- ya se que me amas, pero ahora por favor dime cuando bebiste- te amo demasiado- hay mi hermosa esposa eres muy linda- te quiero violar- hi...hin...hina que te ocurre?- en mi despedida de soltera solo deseaba estar contigo y ahora ya no hay nada que me lo impida - hinata abrazo a su esposo, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y susurro- te deseo - hay hina por favor espera a que lleguemos -entonces hay que apresurarnos- la mujer se separó unos segundos de su esposo, se arregló el vestido, tomo la mano de naruto y comenzó a correr con tacones y todo mientras arrastraba a su mareado esposo -hina como puedes correr tan rápido con esos zapatos?- es muy fácil soy una kunoishi debo aprender a hacer estas cosas ya sabes cuando tenemos misiones de seducción usamos tacones y cosas asi- hinata alguna vez te toco ir a alguna de esas misiones- si algunas por qué preguntas?- te prometo que nunca mas vas a hacer una de esas misiones- bueno mientras no me prohíbas seducirte a ti estaré bien, por fin llegamos naru abre la puerta- el rubio abrió la puerta dejo que su esposa entrara primero y pudo ver como ella lanzaba sus zapatos por cualquier parte y bajaba lentamente el cierre de su vestido para luego dejarlo caer quedando solo son su roja ropa interior de encaje - naru deja de mirarme tanto y ven conmigo te necesito - el rubio trago duro y pudo oír la burlona voz de kurama diciendo- por qué estas tan tímido si no te apuras me apoderare de tu cuerpo y le hare el amor a tu esposa como nunca se lo has hecho- cállate estúpido zorro- grito enojado naruto -mi amor ocurre algo malo con kurama?- dijo hinata mientras quitaba la chaqueta de su esposo y la lanzaba a uno de los sillones- por favor naru si algo te preocupa dímelo y te sentirás mejor sabes que siempre estaré contigo- *como puede decir cosas tan dulces ,conservar su mirada de angel y seducirme al mismo tiempo?* se preguntaba internamente naruto mientras sentía como su esposa tomaba sus manos y las acariciaba tiernamente al tiempo que las acercaba a sus pechos- hin...hina?- dime mi amor- estas consiente de lo que estas provocando?- no se dime tuu- respondió la peliazul en un suspiro causado por las sutiles caricias que hacia su esposo en su pecho- tengo calor hina ayúdame con esta camiseta- la ojiperla comenzó a subir la camiseta de naruto pero hubo un pequeño problema -no alcanzo a quitarte esto soy muy pequeña- reclamo causando una carcajada en su esposo- tranquila se me ocurre una forma - la tomo rápidamente obligándola a enredar sus blancas piernas en su cintura causando un rose que les robo un profundo suspiro y ahora ella sí pudo quitarle la camiseta para ver su esculpido torso- ves como todo se soluciona hime?- te amo- yo te amo mucho mas - demuéstralo- como lo pidas mi hina- naruto beso amorosamente a su esposa y comenzó a caminar a su habitación se recostaron suavemente y se besaron frenéticamente hinata se puso sobre su esposo y le dijo- te portaste muy mal hoy Naru- lo siento amor yo no quería herirte- tranquilo ya te perdone pero necesito vengarme de alguna forma- hinata tomo las manos de su esposo mientras lo besaba para distraerlo y con gran rapidez y habilidad lo esposo a la cama- hina que haces- mi venganza, no dejare que me toques- eso es muy cruel- asi quedaremos a mano mi amor-por lo que restaba de noche demostrando todos sus sentimientos de una manera casi frenética y ya cuando se encontraban completamente exhaustos por las veces en que se habían unido para demostrar su amor se dejaron vencer por el sueño y durmieron con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros-  
A la mañana siguiente  
Naruto estaba despertando abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a su linda esposa dormir mientras lo abrazaba de forma posesiva una sonrisa feliz se formó en su rostro -*como pude vivir tanto tiempo sin tu amor?*- pensó luego miro la hora -*8:00am aún es temprano dormiré un rato más*- cuando el ojiazul quiso acomodarse mejor y abrazar mas fuerte a su esposa noto algo raro tenía una especie de pulsera peluda en su muñeca derecha de la que colgaba una cadena rota y sentía una extraña presión en su muñeca izquierda algo le impedía mover su mano libremente miro al cabezal de su cama y abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar que estaba esposado a su cama -*y esto como paso?*- hina- susurro el rubio mientras movía suavemente a hinata con su mano derecha -hina despierta- subió el tono un poco y la movió mas torpemente - despierta pequeña traviesa- traviesa? Que pasa naru- respondió la peliazul media dormida- lo que ocurre es que tengo un pequeño problema- cuál?- al parecer alguien me esposo a la cama tienes algo que ver hime ?- yo...yo creo que si- cuéntame algo- que cosa?- me disfrutaste mucho?- na...nar...naru- grito sonrojada - hime me puedes liberar?- yo..- si hina quiero que me saques esta cosa- es que no sé dónde está la llave- demonios tendré que romper esta cosa- espera yo lo hago- con un pequeño esfuerzo hinata pudo liberar a su esposo - esta cosa apenas resiste como demonios no se rompió antes- no se me ocurre Naru- oye por qué estas tan sonrojada? Aun sientes vergüenza al verme desnudo- dijo naruto entretenido- es que yo...pues...creo…- que pasa hina?- soy una pervertida te amarre a la cama y ni si quiera recuerdo en que momento lo hice- no tiene nada de malo me gusta tu lado ardiente además solo yo lo conozco- lo siento Naru- tranquila disfrute mucho la noche a pesar de los ratos amargos- yo también me entretuve- aunque aun tengo sueño sigamos durmiendo amor- me gusta mucho usarte de almohada amor- si eso lo puedo notar- dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a su tierna esposa que posaba su cabeza en su fuerte pecho y antes de que la peliazul se volviera a dormir le dijo- tendremos que comprar otras esposas por que se me ocurren muchas cosas que podría hacerte con ellas hime- y como se esperaba hinata se sonrojo muchísimo y no pudo dormir en un buen rato mientras que su esposo estaba de lo mas relajado al parecer soñando que nadaba en ramen.

Y llegamos al fin definitivo gracias por leer espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo y dejen sus comentarios

Los adora amados lectores

Canela


End file.
